


马尔科和马尔科 Marko and Marco

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Category: Football RPF, Soccer RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Borussia Mönchengladbach, Bundesliga, Deutsche Nationalmannschaft, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他突然想起了那个少年球衣背后的名字。现在这名字印在那件再熟悉不过的，曾经属于他的门兴11号球衣上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	马尔科和马尔科 Marko and Marco

1

“谁都看得出来，他不信任我。但谁能劳驾告诉我原因么？！”马林赌气地想着。  
门兴这个赛季正处在保级关头，但自从新教练上任，他这个堂堂国脚就一直莫名其妙不受重用，不是替补上场就是中途换下。  
不过他什么也没说。  
不仅因为他眼下正坐在门兴俱乐部的会议室里，而且因为俱乐部终于肯松口放他走了。他和俱乐部的合同明年到期，他明确拒绝了续约。俱乐部与其到期之后一分钱拿不到，不如现在拿他卖个好价钱。几家向他伸出橄榄枝的俱乐部中，他选择了不莱梅。  
更多的上场机会，欧冠的机会，国家队的机会……一个模糊而令人激动的未来正在不远处向他招手。  
终于，他的经纪人从缭绕的香烟雾气中探出头来，递给他一沓文件：“合同我看过了，没什么问题，你签字吧。”  
门兴也不是没说过挽留他的话，不过他们同时也做了二手准备。马林知道俱乐部刚刚从乙级联赛买了两个新人。新的竞争者的到来也促使天平更向着离开的方向倾斜。  
希望他们真的能填补自己离开后留下的空白吧。他不以为然地想。

从会议室出来，马林提出要去球场转转，经纪人也就陪他去，一路跟他念叨着在不莱梅会有怎样怎样光明的前途。  
金发少年看着眼前的球场。这里以后将不再是他的主场了。  
这里的球迷曾经给他山呼海啸般的欢呼喝彩。下次踏上这片草坪，恐怕只会有同样壮观的嘘声。  
他突然想起来什么似的，转身向经纪人问道：“俱乐部这赛季买的那两个新人，叫什么名字来着？”  
经纪人挠挠头皮。“一个叫诺伊施泰特，另一个，好像是叫罗伊斯吧，嗯，没错，罗伊斯。”  
少年回过头去，继续盯着球场上某个地方，似乎陷入了回忆。  
年轻人就是喜欢多愁善感啊。经纪人想着，也就没再说话。

2  
不莱梅的天气比门兴要冷不少。给他带来不少麻烦。  
今天没有训练，马林和不莱梅的队友厄齐尔在桌游店里放松着神经。老板大叔也是球迷，他们来了会给他们打个对折。  
“嘿，这小子可真带劲啊。”老板大叔的感叹分散了两人集中在游戏里的注意力。  
两人抬头一看，大叔在看今天甲级联赛的精彩集锦。马林低下头继续，只听见厄齐尔也在感慨：“速度真快……”  
咦，连一向以速度自豪的厄齐尔都这么说？他再次抬起头。  
画面上带球的少年正以慢动作重复着自己的表演：后场断球，加速启动，甩开先后冲过来想拦住自己的好几个后卫，在门将扑来的瞬间起脚挑射，皮球不出意料地飞入网窝。  
“那距离怎么也有50米吧……”厄齐尔说。  
“嗯，差不多吧……”马林心不在焉地答应着。他想起来了。

那是两年前，那时他还在门兴青年队踢地区联赛。  
那天的对手是和他们实力相当的红白阿伦。  
但那天他们输了。  
因为那天也有这么一个少年。从后场带球长途奔袭，一路单枪匹马瓦解了他们的整个防线。  
他还记得当那个少年和队友庆祝完之后看向自己的眼神。  
让他的失落感突然混进一点点莫名其妙的兴奋。  
他突然想起了那个少年球衣背后的名字。  
现在这名字印在那件再熟悉不过的，曾经属于他的门兴11号球衣上。球衣的主人正在以和两年前同样的姿势庆祝自己刚才的进球。

罗伊斯。

3  
U21欧青赛的预选赛要开打了。作为上届U21的主力，马林也在这回的大名单之列。  
第一次集训，从德国各地被征召来的少年们在球场上排好队。  
主教练翻开名册。  
“霍尔格·巴德施图贝尔！”  
“到！”  
“热罗姆·博阿滕！”  
“到！”  
“托尼·克罗斯！”  
“到！”  
……  
“马尔科……”  
马林等着念完自己的名字，他的手已经开始往上举了。  
“……罗伊斯！”  
“到！”后排一个声音传来。  
“马尔科·马林！”  
“……哦，到！”  
马林从惊讶里回过神来，赶忙答道。“他也叫马尔科”似乎比“他也入选了U21青年队”给他的触动更多些。  
热身过后，教练安排的是两人对抗。马林正在茫然着，后面有人伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“马尔科？我们一组吧。”  
他回过头，另一个马尔科正在冲他露出笑容。

二十分钟后，两人气喘吁吁地坐在草地上。  
“……断下你的球可真是太不容易了……”个高的少年先开了口。  
“那是当然。”矮一头的少年不无得意，“不过一旦被你断了，想追上你也很难啊……”  
这 回轮到罗伊斯笑了。两个人开始漫无边际地聊着。不出一会儿马林就知道了罗伊斯小时候怎么被多特蒙德俱乐部认为不适合踢球（“你小时候不会比我还瘦吧……” “哪有，是他们没有眼力！……”），而罗伊斯则知道了从波黑来的马林是怎样为了跟大伙打成一片而开始踢球（“怎么又是个俗套的励志故事……” “喂！……”）。两人还一起把门兴的高层挨个调侃了一番。  
“对了，你还记不记得，我们以前在地区联赛里遇到过？”一阵沉默之后，罗伊斯冷不丁问。  
马林犹豫了一下，“……记得，那时你在红白阿伦么。”他没注意到身旁少年的嘴角向上略微扬起了一瞬。  
“可是后来的比赛都没有再看到你……”  
“是啊，我被升到一队去了。”谈话的走向让马林突然感觉有点心烦，“可惜只在甲级联赛踢了四场门兴就降级了……”  
“……不过你让门兴只用了一个赛季又杀回了德甲……”罗伊斯喃喃地说。  
“……现在才开始崇拜我？……”马林想用欠扁的语气掩盖自己的不安，却没注意到气氛已经变得有些不同了。  
罗伊斯没答话。

我尽自己最大努力帮助球队从地区联赛升到乙级联赛，结果发现，自己还是比你低一级。

“喂，你们两个给我起来！训练才开始多久就开始偷懒！”教练的怒吼从不远处传来，两个少年同时蹦起来，去抢那个之前被他们冷落在一边的皮球。

4  
4:3。  
客场输给老东家之后，他居然没有感觉到特别失落。  
更衣室里，他的手机响了。抓起来一看，只有几个字。  
“为什么要转会？”  
他愣了一下，扑哧笑出声来。似乎球场上的胜利给了某人某种虚幻的勇气啊。  
他琢磨了一会，还是打了过去。只响了一声就被接起来，似乎那边的手机就在手边。  
“喂？”  
马林装出一本正经的语气：“因为，教练不喜欢我啊。我跟你说过他多少次叫错我的名字，叫我马库斯的吧……”  
“……我也记得某人感慨说还好叫对的时候比叫错的时候多吧？”另一头的语气和他一模一样。  
“呃……”马林看向自己的头顶。一小阵停顿。  
“因为……我想给自己寻找更多的机会。不莱梅显然比门兴……”他说出了那个合乎情理的答案。对面没有说话。  
“还有，我不知道俱乐部新引进的会是你。”他的声音低下去，又升起来。“而且就算我知道是你，我也还是会走的。”  
“……是啊，你不走我就打不上主力了，我应该感谢你才是啊。”那边似乎想表达一种调侃的意味。可惜不是很成功。  
傻孩子。还不一定是谁打不上主力呢，他懊恼又高兴地想。  
“……其实……”，对面的声音继续说，“现在能和你做对手，或许比和你做队友更有趣呢……对了，下次比赛，我们两个交换球衣吧，做好准备哦。”  
“做什么准备啊？”练腹肌么？马林一头雾水。  
“我没说清楚么？我想要你那件门兴的球衣。”  
“喂喂，你现在穿着我的球衣还不够么？”  
“可是这上面写的名字似乎不是‘马林’呢……”  
……好吧，败给你了……“可是我那件都停产了啊，我只有一件了……”  
“这就是我跟你要的原因啊……”  
马林觉得自己快被这小子逼疯了。他突然想起来什么。  
“对了，如果我没记错的话，某个刚在采访里说过很决绝的话的人，似乎没有资格提这么过分的要求吧？”  
“什么？你指什么？”  
“就是那个什么‘马尔科是马尔科，我是我’的那个。”  
“啊，你说那个啊，你也太小气了……不过其实我后面还有一句话的，记者可能没听见……”  
“什么话？”  
“……‘我也是马尔科’。”  
他有种想摔电话的冲动，但他还是忍住了。

 

-完-


End file.
